


sweet talk

by yutalities



Series: End to Start [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Lee Taeyong, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutalities/pseuds/yutalities
Summary: Taeyong's been gaming in his room for the whole day and Yuta goes in and reminds his boyfriend that he still exists.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: End to Start [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813999
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	sweet talk

“Taeyongggggieeeee,” Yuta nudges his boyfriend who is currently gaming on his pc. “Babeeeeee, we haven’t done it in a long timeeeee,” He continues to annoy until Taeyong glares at him and nods. He shushes Yuta and tells him to be quiet, but he doesn’t listen. 

“Babeeeeeee, I don’t care if Jaehyun can hear us, I just wanna do one round. Pleaseeeeee,” He begs his boyfriend while pouting, trying to make the other show some sympathy. “We were so busy preparing for comebacks that we didn’t even have time for ourselves,” Yuta adds. It was true. They were so busy to the point where they had to masturbate in the company building’s shower stalls due to the schedules they were given. They were finally given a break and Taeyong is spending all his free time in front of his pc, not bothering to bat Yuta an eye or ask him how his day was. 

Taeyong ignored him for the whole day, only caring about his win streak with Jaehyun and how bad the internet connection was. Yuta then came back with a slice of chocolate cake from eating lunch with Doyoung and Mark and decided to yell their leader’s name to notify him that his beloved boyfriend still exists. He yells his name about 5 times until he doesn't have the patience to wait. He barged into his room, and the first thing he saw was his boyfriend staring into the monitor with cute white cat headphones on. He went up to him and slapped him on his head really hard and handed him the chocolate cake leaving the gamer alone. It was until now that he decided to go into their shared room again, but this time, with a boner popping out of his tight leather jeans. He cusses at himself for watching too much hentai during his free time, but it can’t be controlled. 

“Taeyongggggggg, pleaseeeeeeee,” Yuta begs again, this time on his knees. His leader doesn’t look at him, but instead, he murmurs ‘top ten’ to Jaehyun. Yuta didn’t care if it was top ten or anything. He just wanted dick. Taeyong’s dick to be exact. 

He rolls his eyes and decides to crawl under the large wooden desk and spreads Taeyong’s thighs apart. Taeyong jolts up, feeling a pair of hands rubbing against his thighs and glares down at his impatient boyfriend. 

“Yo Jaehyun, cover me for a bit,” Taeyong places his headphones down and then mutes the audio. “Are you insane? I’m in the middle of a fucking game, you moron.” Taeyong blurts out, yanking his hair to the side to make him come out, but Yuta stood there as hard as a rock. 

“Get the fuck out.” Taeyong commands. 

“Let me cockwarm you babe. You don’t gotta do anything. Just continue your game and relax.” Yuta smirks from below and starts unbuttoning the leader’s pants. Taeyong unmutes himself and resumes playing his game. He brings down the zipper and sees cute pink panties covering his huge cock. He chuckles and continues to strip down his lower area until his lower area is fully naked. 

“I missed you baby,” Yuta whispers and then pushes the whole cock inside his mouth, hitting the back of his throat making him gag a bit. Taeyong lets out a suppressed moan, and pretends nothing happened. Both of their dicks were definitely hard right now and Yuta has no intention of stopping. Yuta wasn’t quite happy with his reaction so he decided to give kitten licks to tease the older one. Taeyong trembled a bit, leaning back to feel the pleasure that his boyfriend was making him feel. 

“You’re so fucking sneaky,” He snarls and then lets out a breathy moan until he notices that his audio was on. 

“ _ Hyung, you okay? If you’re feeling unwell, go out and exercise for a while and I’ll cover for you for this round.”  _ Jaehyun suggests. Taeyong could hear some sort of whimpering from the otherside, but he doesn’t care enough to point it out until he realizes what Jaehyun just said. 

“Yea I’m okay. How the fuck can you play for 12 hours straight?” Taeyong asks, ignoring the person below him. 

_ “Well, there’s this bunny that accompanies me everytime I play. _ ” Jaehyun replies and smirks through the call. 

“Oh that's c-coo- ah-” Taeyong continues to moan, making the latter giggle and satisfied. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill you.” the leader sends him the death glare. 

“You gotta end your game then,” Yuta responds.

Yuta starts to strip all his clothes off his body and climbs up to sit on top of the gamer. He ducks down his head to prevent his head from blocking the screen and grinds on his dick, making himself whimper. He lets out a wanton moan as he sways his hips back and forth until his dick is leaking with precum. He then slides his leader’s rock hard dick into him, making both of them moan like kittens in heat. 

“ _ God- you feel so fucking good.”  _ Yuta howls and bites his lips. 

“You’re hole has gotten so fucking tight.” Taeyong admits while feeling his walls clench onto his member everytime Yuta rides him. Taeyong doesn’t realize that he’s thrusting into Yuta while grabbing onto his mouse and clicking on his keyboard until Yuta holds his hips down and tells him that he’s going to do all the work today. 

Taeyong couldn’t control the burning desire to fuck him raw. He shoots his load into his boyfriend and moans like crazy. Yuta, on the other side, doesn't stop and continues to ride him making the cum trapped in his tight hole.

“Babe, I’m not gonna move anymore so you can finish your game, but it doesn’t mean that I’m not gonna cockwarm you,” Yuta turns around to face the frustrated Taeyong. He smiles like an innocent anime girl and interlocks his right hand with his leader’s. 

“Do you think I can get pregnant like this?” Yuta asks. 

“Did you take birth-control pills?” 

“N-no.”

“What.”

“I said no.” Yuta looks down at the keyboard and bites his lips. 

“If you knew the fucking answer, then why did you ask?” Taeyong hissed and rolled his eyes. “You know we’re idols right? And we’re GAY idols. Do you know what happens when the public knows your secondary gender and hears that you have a child with his own band member?” Taeyong asks.

“B-but, it’s your child so I’m fine with it,” Yuta confesses in a hushed voice. “And I believe 25 is the best age to produce off-springs.”

“You’re insane.” Taeyong retorts. Deep down, he was really embarrassed that his omega said that and secondly, he wanted a child so badly too. Being gay under the Korean industry is literally a taboo so coming out is basically ending your career. 

There was an awkward pause between the both of them, until the latter spoke up in a more confident voice. 

“I don’t care what you think, if we were to produce one right now, I would take it and proudly raise it by myself.” Yuta stated. 

Taeyong smiles and focuses on his game until he gets sniped. 

“ _ Yo hyung gg man. And uh I heard everything that he said and I’m not encouraging him to do it, but it’s definitely worth a shot-” _

_ “Do it Nakamoto Yuta! I support you!”  _ A voice interrupts Jaehyun which was really similar to his best friend's voice. 

“What the fuck are you doing in Jaehyun’s room?” Taeyong says and Yuta curiously looks up. 

“ _ Getting my daily vitamin D you moron.”  _ Doyoung replies through the microphone. 

“Oh my god no one fucking asked.” 

“ _ You did, dickhead _ .”

“ _ And I support you Yuta! _ ” Doyoung mutes the audio after that sentence, making Taeyong take his headphones off while leaning back onto his gaming chair. 

“Who was that?” Yuta asks.

“Doyoung says he supports you and he’s been on Jaehyun’s dick for the past few hours.” Taeyong sighs and swipes away a few strands of Yuta’s long hair. 

“Do you… wanna maybe.. try... and?” Yuta nervously asks, too afraid to say it while looking at Taeyong.” 

“Look at me and say it.” He commands and Yuta slowly lifts his head to see a beautiful figure in front of him. Their eyes meet and Yuta asks with a small grin across his face. 

“Fill me up with your seeds and make me pregnant.” Yuta says boldly, looking like a red tomato while thinking back to what he just said a second ago and it makes him cringe.

Taeyong chuckles and places his thumb on his red plump lips. 

“Well, you gotta start thinking about baby names soon because I’m gonna fuck you and fill you up like a water ballon and after that, we’ll go shop for baby clothes.” Taeyong smirks and pecks Yuta on the lips. Yuta smiles like a highschool sweetheart and feels his heart jumping out of his chest. Taeyong’s dick immediately gets hit with the cold air when he carries Yuta to the bed, cum dripping out of Yuta’s hole. 

“I love you so much baby.” Tayong says and kisses the younger one as he gently places him on their shared bed. 

“Love you to-” Yuta replies, but is cut off with a powerful raw thrust. Yuta moans and cries, but in the end, it’s all worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> short story, hope y'all like it,, I love omega yuta  
> good night guys


End file.
